A New Life Means A New Day
by Core.of.the.Cookie
Summary: What if Lysander had a step-sister and she came to Sweet Amoris to live with him and Leigh! The story of Clairidela a teenage girl whose parents have died and is left with Leigh&Lysander! The ups and downs and some encounter's of romance! How Clairidela and Lysander survive the hard times and enjoy the good ones! Tell me pairings if you want some! Read and Review! Remember R
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is the first chapter in my story! Hope you enjoy! **_

_**2012 Copyright Katerina Melnyk. :D **_

_**LOL now I'm getting all official! Just Kidding! Now on with the story! Don't for get to Read Review Follow and Favorite!**_

_**Kat's here!**_

"Clairidela!"

I turned over onto my stomach and covered my ears with a silk pillow. Why did morning have to come so quick? No, let me rephrase that. Why did morning have to come at all?

"Wake up now!" my Nanny Deli shouted from where she was probably making breakfast.

The smell wafted through the crack under my door and my nose acted on its own accord. I slowly sat up trying to blink the sunlight out of my eyes. My eyes they are a totally different story. Let me start by telling you a little about me.

I'm seventeen almost eighteen in a month. My name, as you probably have already figured, is Clairidela. Unusual right? My dad was a cheating prick and my mom was well, my mom. I had taken my 'looks' from both of them. I was 'ok' looking. I guess that's how I see myself.

My hair had grown on its own schedule and it seemed that overnight I had sprouted an extra seven inches of its annoyingness. My eyes were like my dad's, who had heterochromia, meaning two eyes with different colors. In his case he had brown and yellow, and in mine the right one was gold and the left one was blue. I guess it could have been worse.

The thing that probably was the most unusual about me was probably the fact that my parents had died a week ago and I couldn't shed a tear. It's not like they were the worst parents or ever, Mr. and Mrs. Ero. They were the best parents ever if you ask me. Until the night of their plane crash over the Pacific Ocean.

Immediately I was handed off to the nearest relatives, in this case Lysander and Leigh. They are my half-brothers, (by my dad's side). I don't know what to think. Leaving my home and friends behind in the blink of an eye wasn't hard right? I mean it's just leaving everything behind you have worked on for the past seventeen years of your life. (Note sarcasm).

Back to the present in which I need food! I padded to the door savoring the feel of the lush carpet on the bare pads of my feet.

"Coming Deli!"

"CB I thought you would never make it. You sleep like the dead, quiet as a mouse." She playfully taunted.

The whole kitchen was bathed in an icy, uncomfortable silence. I imagine that both of our minds went to my mom and dad's death.

"Never mind that!" Deli said, quick to save the day.

"I made your favorite breakfast before you're off to Sweet Amoris. I also have your suitcases ready for you to pack."

"Thanks Deli." I quickly ate the French toast and hurried upstairs to take a shower.

After dressing in my usual Victorian fashion I brought the multiple suitcases lying outside my bedroom door inside.

I sighed and readied myself for the task ahead. My wardrobe was huge and I would need more than ten bags to fit it all. Not to mention the various keep-sakes I had from my hometown in Charlotte, South Carolina. After carefully folding and packing each and every article of clothing I owned I looked around my room. There were many things that I wanted to keep, but might not find enough space in Leigh and Lysander's home.

Oh well… I thought to myself. They'll just have to make do with the things that come with me, after all I am quite the bundle. After fully packing my room I looked around sadly remembering every slumber party I had had with my friends, every tickle fight with my father and mother.

Everything was done and said my fate lead in the path to Sweet Amoris. Going downstairs and notifying Deli about my departure I tearfully hugged her and promised to contact her as soon as I had landed. I knew that I would miss Charlotte terribly and hoped that Amoris had warm weather.

I stepped into the plane, clad in crisp gold shorts and a light blue shirt ruffled at the sleeves. I hadn't chosen my favorite pair of boots but white would do. I was never really big on makeup, but decided that when today I was going to meet my new 'family' a streak of gold glitter blush wouldn't hurt.

The plane ascended and my stomach dropped, first time ever on a plane ride, how much worse could my life be getting? My eyes slowly drifted shut to the distant chatter of the planes passengers.

~.~ time skip

Lysander's P.O.V.

I didn't know how to deal with my father's death. I don't know if I would even call him a father. Mother was already long gone in child birth and I didn't remember her. To complete this merry day Leigh and I were going to have a teenage girl stay with us until she was eighteen. Then she could decide what she wanted to do with her life, hopefully not including us.

It wasn't my fault that I had a step-sister and didn't know about her. It's not like I even wanted one. It was my father's fault that he had gone and married another woman not telling us a thing. To sum things up, he had been lying to both families.

Now back to the present in my ever-changing life.

"Lys! We need to go get the girl from the airport!"

I sighed. None of us had been well-informed about 'the girl', as we called her, until now, days before her arrival.

"Coming!" I shouted, knowing that to Leigh it sounded angry. I couldn't help it, usually I was so calm and collected, but this sudden intruder in our lives was really putting me off my kilter.

Slowly trudging down the stairs I readied myself for the challenges to come.

~.~

Clairidela's P.O.V.

I reluctantly woke up due to the 'stomach feeling', as I was calling it that now.

"M'am." I looked up to see a flight attendant smiling down at me.

"We are getting ready to land. Please make sure you have your belt on and all trays are up."

Briskly and professionally she added"All carry-on's must be under your seat."

I looked down to see my designer Gucci bag peeking out.

"Oh… Sorry." I said wishing to creep into a shell and curl up into a fetal position.

Did I mention I was a bit shy among strangers? Well, my select friends were probably from Kindergarten until now. My mom used to complain but she left it alone when she saw I wasn't going to change.

I quickly pushed the bag under the seat and decided that planes just weren't for me, and not just because of my parents. As the plane descended the 'stomach feeling' came again for a third time

~.~

Treading to the baggage carousel I was overcome by anxiety. What if I was stranded with all my baggage? What if they didn't come? I didn't even know where they lived!

I sighed. Baggage now and worrying later. After asking a man where to get a cart he told me

"Right down the stairs to your left. If you need someone to help carry your bags they're on the right."

I thanked him and hurried off to collect my luggage. After getting all ten pieces I asked a woman to watch them for me and went to go get a cart.

Phew. My back ached from bending over and my arms were killing me. TO top all of that I had jet lag and still had to push my luggage to the pick-up area.

Strolling or rather puffing and staggering I made my way into the pick-up area and my hopes quickly diminished. The place was crowded, like way crowded. There was no way I was going to find them, even with my impressive height of five foot nine inches. Great. Now I'm freakishly tall. I was about to give up when I saw a flash of silver hair, much like my own, make its way through the crowd.

Lysander's P.O.V.

Arriving at the airport was fairly easy, but to Leigh being late; especially on your first day was rude.

He cursed and hit the steering wheel saying "I'm going to have to go find a parking space. Go and find her please.

"But I don't even-"I began but was abruptly cut off by Leigh's bickering.

"Just." He pleaded.

I complied and made my way to where we were supposed to pick 'the girl' up.

This is going to be impossible. I sighed, looking out over all the heads.

"No kidding."

I turned and was taken aback by the person behind me.

She was just extraordinary.

Long silver hair like Leigh's girlfriend Rosalya, with heterochromic eyes. One gold and the other blue. A calculating look was held on her face. It had high cheekbones and a naturally pouty mouth. Completing the look was an elegant Victorian shirt.

Well, I had only one guess who this could be…

"You must be Lysander." She said

I nodded and offered to help her. She now looked exhausted and worn, as I could imagine one would feel from an eventful day.

"Need help?"

"Thanks. I'm Clairidela." She introduced herself. Great. Now I don't have to call her 'the girl' anymore.

She walked towards the doors that led to the parking lot with me on her tail.

"My brother Leigh and I were running a bit later and couldn't find a parking spot. He sent me to go retrieve you. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Accepted." She said with a smirk in her voice.

I could tell that she had a way with words but spoke to a select few. Calling Leigh he told me he was in Parking Lot E.

"Ok. Be right there,"

As we were walking towards Leigh Clairidela visibly began to become nervous. Her thin frame tightening up.

"Don't worry. He's really just the thoughtful type."

Nodding she continued to walk forward but now more relaxed as we fell into a comfortable silence.

~.~

As we neared the car Leigh came out and popped the trunk.

"Must have been a long journey?" He asked Clairidela

"Yeah." She replied meekly.

A faint blush was visible dusting her cheekbones. I guess we, or Leigh himself just has that effect on girls.

"I'm just tired." And she yawned.

"Well you do have a lot to get used to. Tomorrow you can unpack and Monday you have a new school orientation.

Getting into the car we all sat in silence, aware of the girl that was dozing in the back seat.

~.~

Clairidela's P.O.V.

I awoke in a comfortable bed with the sunlight streaming through the window. This picture-perfect scene did not match my mood.

I had so much to do today and Deli must be worried that I didn't call.

I slipped out of my bed and looked around the room. It was perfect. With the gold and many throw pillows, magnificent mirror and dresser. The last test was the wardrobe. It was going to be a tight fit.

I slipped on my Victorian 'nighty' and quietly tip-toed downstairs. As I was about to round a corner a voice from my left said

"Where are you going?"

I slowly turned around and was met by Leigh, Lysander's older brother and my legal guardian. If you're wondering about Auntie, she was diagnosed with mild mental issues; otherwise I would have been staying with her.

"Phonee?" I asked hoping that Lysander was up. I felt more comfortable with him, probably because he was like the male version of me except for the different eye colors.

"Right here." He said holding up a silver phone. Only when I noticed his attire I asked where he had got it.

"Where do you buy your clothes?"

"I make them. I own a shop down by Amoris Avenue. Stop by if you ever need anything."

"Well I probably won't have enough space in my wardrobe." She said smirking and shrugging her shoulders.

"Well we can fix that problem." He said with a far-away look in his eyes.

"Thanks…"

"If you want to go to the shop with me you should get dressed now. Tell me about your Victorian interest when you come down."

I giddily skipped up the stairs like a little girl. Shopping always made me feel like a child again, especially when shopping for Victorian clothes. I couldn't wait!

**A/N: First chapter done! Tell me some more things to write about! Review and follow! Favorite if you like! Bye!**

_**-KAT **_

_~ Karma comes with me~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chapter is here! I know it's shorter than the last one! Just bear with me!**_

_**2012 Copyright Katerina Melnyk. :D **_

_**LOL now I'm getting all official! Just Kidding! Now on with the story! Don't forget to Read Review Follow and Favorite!**_

_**Kat's here! (You know the usual!)**_

Clairidela's P.O.V.

Leigh's store was just... I don't know how to explain it well enough. It was just awesome! Bathing suits, (remind me to buy some of those later), dresses, skirts, shirts, hats, everything!

I spent a good four hours just in the dressing room trying on clothes after clothes after clothes after clothes… I planned to spend my whole day in there until I heard a cheery "Hello!" come from the front of the shop.

I peeked out of the door just in time to see a girl reach up to give Leigh a kiss. I wondered if that was Rosalya…

Turning his head Leigh caught me peeking and said "Clairidela meet Rosalya!"

Shyly I stepped out of the dressing room with my arms crossed wishing I had put something on less noticeable.

"Hi I'm Clairidela." I said

Rosalya looked me up and down and said "Well she certainly does have a sense of style. Your clothes are so cute! You'll just have to tell me where you get them. Let me guess… Leigh's or someplace down where you used to live?"

I was lost in the rush of the stream of words exiting from her mouth. I guessed I had a confused face on, but it wasn't easy trying to follow that train of thought.

"Rosalya, I think Clairidela is a bit lost, maybe you should hang out more soon?" Leigh said seeming to understand my problem.

"Sure!" Rosalya said

"I bet I'm in your school! Sweet Amoris right?" she added

"Uhmm… yeah. I was just doing some shopping for my first day tomorrow." I said

"Great! I'll help you!" She said eager to find something new to focus on.

"Thanks…" I said and walked back over to the dressing room.

As I entered the room Rosalya immediately saw the huge pile of clothes on the bench and said "tsk tsk… I know Leigh's clothes are just fab, and not just because he is my boyfriend, but you're never going to be able to even wear all of this!"

She picked through the clothes and shaking her head at some she tossed to the side. After just five minute the pile was considerably smaller and she picked up a sweater. "It gets really cold if you know what I mean. You'll need comfortable clothes to get through the school day and fashionable ones to get noticed. Ok so a gold sweater complements you… and some wedge suede sneakers… ripped jeans… beanie hat… and a nice royal blue jacket..!"

I took the clothes out of her hands and tried them on. Surprisingly they complimented my tall figure nicely and accented my paleness. I seriously needed to get a tan when summer came around.

"Wow... they're just perfect Rosalya!"

"Just call me Lya if you want… and because I'm feeling nice Rosy!"

It was hard to imagine her not being nice, but I guess everyone has they're alternate personalities.

"Call me CB."

"I can already tell we're going to be great friends!"

"Maybe a little teasing Lysander with his girlfriendless life!" I added happy to be making friends so fast. It's not like I don't make friends or am mean, I just don't communicate with a lot of people. I already figured that Lysander was the type not to have a girlfriend because he was so silent, but I bet we could change that.

"I got to go! See you around school!" Rosalya said quickly leaving, but not without giving Lysander another peck on the lips. I could tell they were a couple made in heaven, I just wish I could find a guy like that.

I walked out of the dressing room with the stack Lya had sorted out for me. When I tried to pay for it Leigh insisted "No, I'm your family now and this is a little welcome present."

"You didn't have to do that…"I said looking down at my feet. I hated when people pitied me, I could do just fine myself, but I guess I didn't want to upset my new 'brother' and I accepted.

~.~ The next morning ~.~

I woke up and stretched. The clock said five thirty in large red blinking LED's. I was exhausted but didn't want to be late for my first day. I looked around, most of the moving boxes were unpacked because of my effort to stay up late and get the job done last night. I yawned and got out of bed shuffling to the shower in my bedroom. Thank God it had a connected bathroom. It would have been awkward living with two teenage boys and sharing a bathroom. The house was large enough to fit all three of us and three more.

Turning on the warm water the steam filled the bathroom and fogged the windows. The water was bliss and the perfect day to start the school year. Stepping out and grabbing my towel, I quickly ran across the cold tile and onto the plush carpet of my bedroom floor. After putting on the outfit Lya had so graciously picked out for me I decided to add my emerald earrings and added a bright red scarf. Looking in the mirror I decided that mascara would do since I already had a natural blush and clear skin.

Skipping downstairs with my shoes in hand I grabbed a pop-tart and popped it in the toaster.

"Yum…" I said to myself rather ungratefully.

I looked in the fridge to see if there was anything better to eat, but there was only molded cheese and one egg. I would have to do with an egg a day keeps the doctor away! I took out the egg and rummaged around a cabinet, careful not to make a lot of noise. Cracking the egg on the skillet and turning on the burner I stooped down and put on my shoes. Standing up again and scrambling the eggs the best I could I tossed them onto a plate I had found in the dish washer. I wasn't born to cook so don't blame me if the meal didn't look appetizing. Grabbing the pop-tart and cursing under my breath I dropped it on my plate. Remind me not do grab hot things again.

Since I was ten I was taught to be responsible and clean so I washed the pan and put it to dry. Looking around the now clean kitchen I sat down and enjoyed my meal. I was an early morning person and loved to watch the sun rise just like I did in Charlotte every day when my mom and dad were alive. I grabbed my cute cupcake messenger bag which I had packed the night before I stepped outside onto the patio. Sitting in a lawn chair I ate the remains of my pop-tart and stared at the sun. Content with how my day was starting out I went inside and grabbed a thermos. I hoped it wasn't Leigh's or Lysander's. I quickly poured some coffee from the machine into it and added a little milk. I wasn't nice without my coffee.

A voice came from behind me in the direction of the stairs. Lysander was standing there dressed in a Victorian suit, which I guessed was his regular outfit.

"I see you've made yourself comfortable."

"Yes, thank you!" I replied cheerily.

"I wasn't sure if you had a car or I should just walk to school or do you have a car?" I asked hoping it was the latter. Even with my long limbs I wasn't a walker, just running. Weird right?

"We have a car. If you'll just wait a minute I can drive you." I sighed in relief.

I would have to see about getting a car with the money my dad had left me, but for now I was focusing on having the perfect first day of school. If that was even possible… I thought.

**A/N: I have a feeling my writing sucked! Tell me if you have any grammatical corrections so I can change them! Review and follow! Favorite if you like! You know the routine!**

_**-Kat**_

_~Karma always follows me~_


End file.
